


devour me whole

by skree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RageHappy, an alternate title could involve loving blowjobs, does it count?, joelay - Freeform, role reversal?, since this got unexpectedly domestic real quick, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skree/pseuds/skree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s this horrible misconception about blowjobs that paints the giver as a blushing, submissive lover catering to the recipient like it was their saving grace, and Ray had never challenged that – in part, because he gave them, and he truly, madly, deeply loved doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	devour me whole

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for Ray sticking his tongue out and being cutesy, but I'd be willing to bet he's Joel's favorite flavor, too.

Joel Heyman gives fantastic head.

And if Ray didn’t know for a fact he’d get that stupid, lazy smirk and a hyper-inflated ego from hearing that as frequently as it crossed his mind, he’d happily scream it ‘til the neighbors complained. It took coaxing, but Ray eventually let Joel teach him how to forsake his insecurities and cling to anything more tangible that he could get his fingers grasping at in their place.

They’d had a friendly debate over those misplaced insecurities Ray guarded at the beginning. However, like many arguments they’d had, one simply ended up flustered and the other with a victorious sneer on their lips that the first would’ve happily kissed away to avoid the inevitable, gloating tirade that risked following suit.

Joel had tugged a beer off the top shelf of his fridge while Ray launched himself onto the sofa to start scrolling through Netflix titles on a Saturday “morning” after they’d stirred well past noon (but as long as it involved getting up, Joel asserted, it was still subjectively morning; at least, for a little while). When he returned, Ray had looked up and made a face at the bottle in his hand.

“This early?” Ray shook his head. “Sort of a shame, since I was kinda planning on kissing you.”

Joel sent him a look of inquiry, fishing his keys out of a coat pocket in search for an opener. “What happened to the movie idea?”

Ray rolled his eyes at that, tossing his controller onto the table. “Like you’d manage to get through the movie without one of us kissing the other.” He eyed the beer Joel was balancing while attempting to dislodge his keys from the coat, one of the hooks snagged on a button.

“I’m dehydrated,” he decided, flashing Ray a grin when his keys finally released themselves from the pocket. “And if _that_ ,” he said with a gesture to the title Ray had stopped on, prompting a glance from the younger followed by laughter at the sight of a Nicholas Sparks adaptation, “is your choice, I’m gonna need this. I’ll get you a juice box while I’m up, though, if you want,” he mused, shooting Ray a smirk when the younger man’s head jerked up petulantly.

“Dick.” He turned his nose up when Joel padded over to the couch and waved the bottle in front of Ray’s nose, teasingly. “How else am I going to convince you to like it?” he asked, erupting into laughter as Ray lurched back and clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “You’re welcome to drink it, but you’re not getting any affection from this one if it means I have to kiss those tainted lips.”

Joel looked bewildered. “Oh my god, this is _beer_ , not the blood of the innocent.”

And Ray simply folded his arms resolutely as his reply, quirking an eyebrow and waiting until Joel finally shrugged and set the bottle down.

“Fine,” Joel said after a moment, waving the fingers on the empty hand as a breath of mild defeat left his lungs.

Wait, what?

Ray blinked, confused.

“Fine?”

The younger man’s expression quickly shifted to one of confusion as Joel moved in close and wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist, kissing him on the cheek and tugging him into his arms as he hummed a noise of affirmation against his skin.

“Just like that? You aren’t… aren’t even going to argue?” Ray asked, voice rife with suspicion. He felt Joel’s exhale against his neck before a subsequent ‘nope’ reverberated across his collarbone, which almost distracted him from the fact that Joel had hoisted him up into his grasp, holding him against his waist as he stood. He moved his head back to get a look at Joel’s expression, still unconvinced, and met Joel’s eyes through a disbelieving set of his own.

“No. If that’s your ultimatum, I think I’d rather kiss you.” His voice was neutral and his eyes were smiling.

And in retrospect, perhaps that should have been Ray’s cue that there were gears turning in his head to the tune of something a little less innocent than that stupid fucking smile.

But for whatever reason, he didn’t realize what Joel was plotting until well after he had made it through the threshold of their bedroom door with Ray in tow.

He gently released his grip and allowed Ray to fall onto the mattress before putting a knee between those of the man beneath him and wrapping his fingers around the smaller set of wrists, stretching him out on the bed. Joel had peeled Ray’s shirt up and pressed his lips to his neck, and he’d happily been reduced to a writhing mess of sighs when Joel palmed him through the denim that was proving a little too thick for Joel’s liking.

But in this particular instance, by the time Joel had tugged off Ray’s jeans and moved to meet his navel at eye-level, Ray had finally let it slip between protests with his lip sucked between his teeth and a tone a little too sheepish that he didn’t want Joel to feel obligated. It wasn’t like Ray had never been on the receiving end of the blowjob spectrum before, and he didn’t really have qualms about measuring up since they’d looked each other up and down a time or two, but there was comfort in routine and Ray had been eager to establish one where he regularly blew Joel to another planet.

So the concept of Joel taking him in his mouth was foreign, naturally, and the unfamiliarity was an easy breeding ground for panic on Ray’s part. He was honestly scared, scared of change and scared of doing something wrong. Especially since he’d never imagined working up the nerve to fuck the mouth of the guy that regularly fucked him into the mattress.

Well, it certainly did take coaxing.

“ _Obligated_?”

Joel had pulled back, but only out of mild surprise at the outburst, warbling reassurance tinged with only slight sarcasm as he offered a hundred reasons why Ray was being ridiculous, beginning with “god damnit, Ray, don’t you dare act like I’ve never seen a dick before, like I’ve never seen _your_ dick before,” and “I’m flattered you think my mouth is so holy but you’ve evidently never listened to the things I spout when _you_ blow _me_ ”, but ultimately, it had gotten to a point where Ray had raised his eyes to the ceiling and all but admitted that he was nervous.

And when he stopped answering Joel’s prodding with anything but whines of “ _Joel_ ” and grabs at his waist paired with anxious pants of “come on, babe, just fuck me instead, come _on_ ,” the older man understood immediately.

“You don’t want me to.”

Running a hand through his hair, Ray shook his head. “No! No, no, I do, I just… fuck, I don’t know.” He breathed in, letting his chest expand before he offered a shaky “nervous, maybe” when he let the breath out.

Joel thought for a minute before he dipped his head to rest against Ray’s waist and pressed his lips just above his navel, while Ray laced his own fingers together and shielded his eyes. “Jooooel,” he whined, stretching his fingers apart to peek at the eyes that glanced up from his waistband.

“Baby,” Joel murmured, moving his hands to Ray’s hips and rubbing circles into the skin he found just beneath his hipbones, “ _relax_.”

Ray swallowed. “I can’t, I’m-”

“Ray…”

“Seriously, I’ll live, I don’t mind if-”

“ _Ray_.”

“Let me blow you instead?”

“Oh my god.” Joel let his breath out in a huff, crawling up to lay next to Ray, who wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck in defiance. “What’s it gonna take?” Joel murmured, rising off the mattress and swinging his body so his chest lingered just over Ray’s own, big eyes meeting the soft pair of his own.

“There aren’t many lovers as generous as you,” he murmured, kissing lines up Ray’s jaw. “I’m lucky, but I like you too much to not want desperately to return the favor. In _full_.” Ray tilted his head back to allow Joel better access to his neck, arching up into the warmth of his body as he felt a hand slip behind him and fingertips trailing along his lower back. And if his words had gone unnoticed before, the low purr of “maybe I can even try and rival how good you are” had Ray gasping in no time.

He swore Joel had a fluffy duvet solely to tempt him to wreck it, because it didn’t take long for Ray’s hands to make fists in anything he could clutch at beneath him. The slow, sensual heat of Joel’s lips on his bare skin rolled in waves through Ray’s whole body while the warmth of Joel’s tongue zipped straight to this groin, pooling at his waist until he was reduced to groaning because he was so hard he didn’t think he could take it anymore.

And Joel must have noticed, because he pulled back just enough to brush his lips against Ray’s own and whisper a brief “let me?” against his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Joel’s darken, looking from one to the other while he breathed Ray in like steam. Joel looked on carefully as Ray nodded, opening his mouth to speak but the breath caught in his throat when he tried to ask.

He sucked his lip between his teeth and looked into Joel’s eyes, the ones that made him feel like he was under a magnifying glass, the ones that didn’t have to ask to see they both wanted it.

“Okay, dumbass, what do I do if I let you?”

Joel’s lips curved into a smile.

“Let’s start with you putting your stupid hand in my stupid hair and letting me kiss you, stupid.”

Ray’s hand found his messy hair in no time, pulling him close to close the distance that was hardly there to begin with. It was sloppy and Joel drew the kiss out like he relished the taste of his lips on Ray’s own like the sweetest thing he’d ever experienced, but the velvet of his tongue was delirium-inducing and if he hadn’t known any better, Ray would’ve sworn he was either making a point or showing off.

Joel slid his hands to the dips of Ray’s hipbones as his fingers crept beneath the thin fabric at his waist, pulling his boxers down just enough for his cock to spring free. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise,” he murmured into Ray’s skin as he finally released his lips, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving down to press parted lips to the center of Ray’s chest.

He watched Joel drag his tongue straight down his abdomen, biting gently at his pelvic bone with a mischievous glance, half to relish in Ray’s half-lidded gaze and half to ensure he was still paying attention. And Ray _was_ , laying there enrapt and mesmerized and in moderate disbelief. It wasn’t so hard to force himself to keep his eyes open, half with electrified lust and the other with wonder, because Joel looked incredible between his legs, holding his gaze with every movement he made.

Joel finally settled between Ray’s knees and grazed the skin of his inner thigh with his teeth, meriting an almost-cry from above that just barely managed to pass as a heightened gasp. His fingers found the backs of Ray’s thighs and pulled them apart so they lay open against the mattress, his gaze intent after watching Ray turn his head to the side and knit his eyebrows after a quick, indulgent glance.

He nipped at the elastic of Ray’s boxers that lay stretched against the younger man’s mid-thigh, exhaling sharply and pressing his forehead to the Ray’s waist gently. “I want it so bad, Ray,” he groaned, “ _fuck_ , I can’t even tell you how bad.”

There was a faint smile in Ray’s voice.

“Then don’t bite it off.”

And it was all Joel could do not to sneer in reply from what he knew of him, Ray imagined, but he certainly heard a bite to his tone when he answered him.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Joel offered with a look that could only be described as feral, licking his lips with a smile. “I certainly aim to please. And I told you I’d rather kiss you, after all.”

That did it. Ray tipped his head back and bit down a whine at how good those words sounded, because for all his reservations, he was quickly learning that Joel had this propensity for making him crazy about just about anything. And by that point, he was trembling in Joel’s grip, not from his nerves but from sheer desire and arousal and he _loved_ it.

The first thing he felt was the stubble on Joel’s chin rubbing against the hypersensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, but the single and definitive stripe that went up his dick and lingered hot on the tip was what tore a moan from deep in Ray’s throat. His hands were still tangled up in Joel’s hair, but when he watched the older man press his tongue flat against the head of his cock, watched him suck the tip into the wet heat of his mouth and how his cheeks went slightly concave from the movement, Ray’s fingers fell to the sheets to scramble for something to squeeze tight.

Joel’s hum of laughter went straight through his entire nervous system, already oversensitive from the attention he was being lavished with, and at that point Ray swore something in his brain detonated because he’d never imagined something could feel so good. He was vaguely aware of Joel guiding his hand back to his own head, releasing the tip and moving down to kiss his way up Ray’s perineum before tracing his tongue back up and around his balls, but when he felt that glorious heat engulf his length, meeting Joel’s eyes and not losing it right then and there when he saw the surge of desire pass through his gaze proved to be a test of every ounce of his willpower.

“Fuck, oh my god, _Joel_ ,” he groaned, eyes flickering shut and grip tightening in Joel’s hair as he tried desperately to keep his hips from bucking up off the mattress into the lips so contentedly wrapped around him. For all the nights he’d spent teasing the life out of Ray, evidently today was a day to get down to business, and if the he wasn’t afraid the words would come tumbling out of his mouth like a waterfall, Ray probably would’ve said something about it. Instead, he let himself be reduced to sighs and heightened gasps by Joel’s capable tongue, and hell, Joel might as well have had one like a serpent because it was fast and ever-present and there was this _thing_ that he did with it when he flicked it up and down his feverish skin that just made his slick lips feel like sin drenched in honey.

Ray imagined the way they looked like this, the way the warmth was pervading the room and the whole entanglement was so incredibly erotic that it was near palpable, and he almost had to withhold a moan at the thought. He could practically see it now already, being spread out on the bed being pleasured but still very much _beneath_ the mouth attached to his cock, the way Joel’s hands held Ray’s knees apart like he wanted him exposed, borne to the world but seen only by his eyes. And all at the mercy of his lips.

Before he knew it, he was thrusting up into Joel’s waiting mouth lightly, moaning for all he was worth and driven even harder by the way the fingers splayed against his thigh tightened with every helpless sound. One unexpected jerk forward with a good amount of momentum behind it even merited a sharp intake of breath from Joel, who nearly extended his claws into Ray’s pale leg, but the almost inaudible groan that quickly followed suit might as well have been labeled an invitation for more.

The hand Ray lost in Joel’s hair gripped him tight as he worked his way toward the rapidly approaching edge, lifting his hips in an ardent attempt to control what was slowly deteriorating into erratic, desperate jerks. And Joel’s hand moved between Ray’s legs as he got closer and closer, wrapping his fingers along the base of his cock and tugging until the room was filled with gasps and choked-back curses until he came so hard he shuddered in Joel’s grip. His eyes flew open just in time to watch Joel look up at him, gaze positively burning, while he sucked down every drop of his reward.

And Ray wouldn’t admit that the sexiest part about it was the way that Joel looked him over _lovingly_ as he came undone beneath his tongue.

After he was content with the utter mess he’d made of the other, Joel slid his lips from Ray slowly, carefully, relinquishing his hold with a final swipe of his tongue. He met Ray’s eyes with an amused set of his own when Ray raised his head only to get an absolute eyeful, shimmering lips connected to his dick by a string of saliva and, dear lord, perhaps something a little thicker judging by the way it leaked from his lips and ran in a streak from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. He watched the way Ray’s eyes followed the movement with zeal, tongue darting out to catch it with a wicked grin.

And to that, Ray flopped back on the bed, allowing all incentive for further movement to leave his muscles in favor of seeping into the mattress. Fucking hell, he thought, he might as well have melted himself.

He felt the bed shift beneath him, felt Joel move up the mattress and plant his knees to either side of Ray’s hips while broad arms hooked under his shoulders. “How’d I do?” Joel whispered into his hair, mouth splitting into a grin when Ray had only an exhausted groan in response. He gathered him up into his arms, flipping onto his back and pulling Ray against his chest when the smaller form refused to budge.

“If I hadn’t said a word and you would’ve done that number on the beer bottle instead, I only regret not protesting sooner,” Ray sighed upon being moved, dopey smile overtaking his features when Joel sighed back and snaked his arms around his waist. There was more he could’ve said, and in fact, more he _would’ve_ said if he’d only known how. Words usually weren’t an issue for Ray; it was a job to spin them to his advantage, and he did it well enough to land a job doing it on camera every day, but when it came to Joel, that wonderful grinning idiot, he consistently found himself at a complete and total loss. He wanted to tell him how he made his days better in the smallest of ways, how much he looked forward to being able to lay his eyes on him and call him his own. How he could offer him something so sexual and manage to make it passionate and loving and incredible because of how selfless he made it, how he’d done it not for his own benefit but for the purpose of making Ray feel comfortable and happy, and it only helped that the orgasm was _amazing._

And he felt loved. Adored, really, and more than anything else.

All these things he wished he could put to words, laced with flowery words and sweet implications, he thought to himself, but all the sentences that came to mind disappeared through a contented (and rather anticlimactic given the verbal alternative he'd forsaken, Ray thought) sigh when Joel met his eyes with a smile - but when he saw that smile, he knew that Joel had seen in his eyes the things he couldn’t find the right words to say.

He finally pulled himself against the older man for a kiss, and he happily swallowed the noise of surprise when his tongue darted out to taste the traces of his release from Joel’s mouth. “Decidedly I think I’d rather taste _you_ when it comes down to it,” Joel mumbled against Ray’s lips, grinning at the faint blush that graced his cheeks not too long after.

“I’d raise a glass to that.” Ray stretched his limbs out, pressing another kiss to Joel’s cheek as familiar hands ran up his sides.

“Glass of sparkling grape juice, right?”

“Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
